Family
by Little Miss Bones Fanatic
Summary: This is the second one, coming off from Twisted :D, this time they are smaller stories, but I hope you like them! I DON'T OWN BONES, but I do own milly and anyone else i have made up
1. Worry

I DO NOT OWN BONES, FOX DOES!! I do however own Milly 

As a woman slept soundly, the man beside her did not. He was sitting, but after getting slapped numerous times by his wife beside him, he lay down, still pondering. His wife's voice kept repeating itself in his head. "'Seeley! Everything will be fine! Just lay down, no one will come and get Milly or us for that matter!"

He shook his head. Milly had started public school today since she was adopted by Seeley and Temperance. The kids looked at her weirdly as she pulled up in a huge big black SUV, so she got upset, but Seeley, Temperance and Parker, who also goes to school there, coaxed her out of the car. Everyone asked why her dad was in a suit and her mum in a blue lab coat. She replied mischievously, "My mum and dad are special, more special than anyone here."

But tomorrow, it was bring your parents to school day. That was what worried Seeley. He would have to suit up just to stay at the school with his little girl all day. But his mine eased when he reminded himself that Temperance would also be going. Then next week, it would be Parker's class' turn. Double yay, not. After another half an hour, Seeley fell asleep, still uneasy about something else...

***

"Daddy! Come on! Get up! You and mum are coming to school today with me! Wakey, wakey dad!" yelled a girl.

"What? Aww Milly! Don't you dare. I'm still asleep." Seeley said tiredly, trying to go back to sleep. **Thump!** Too late. Millandrah had jumped on her sleepy dad.

"Booth, you better get up, Milly has to go to school in 1 hour." Said his wife, Temperance. As Booth got up, he shook his head, making his hair go everywhere.

"Bones! Fine, have you ironed my clothes?" he asked grumpily as he lined up to get his daughter back by tickling her.

"Yes! Come on!" Tempe responded, getting Seeley by the arm, before he did anything to an unaware Milly, who was eating breakfast. He allowed to be dragged to his room. There was a crisp suit, with his favourite rebellious socks, his _cocky_ belt buckle on his belt and a tie, which was his daughters favourite; Disney characters. "Why are you so nervous Booth? I'll be going to, for part of the day, then I'll get Cam or Angela to come over." His wife tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, thanks Bones." He said, going out to get some toast. "Got your bags ready Parker and Millandrah?" he called out.

Two kids, a boy and Milly trooped out with their school bags on their backs. Temperance came out with her lab coat on, and her handbag. "ok, lets go!" Seeley said cheerily. Bones looked at him thoughtfully as they walked out the door.


	2. Back To School

**DO NOT OWN BONES, FOX DOES!! I do however own Milly **

In the car, the siblings chattered in the back seat. It was an overcast day, with forecasts expected for the day to be hot. Bones was going on to Booth about some sort of 500 year old skeleton they found just outside of Baltimore.

They pulled in to a school parking lot, un-packed the car, and trooped over to the school. They went into 'A' block, through to Parker's class room to drop him off.

"Have a good day buddy!" Booth told Parker, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Park, if you need us at all, you know where we will be, ok?" Tempe added, also giving Park a hug.

"Ok! Thanks dad, thanks Bones! See you later!" Parker said running off to get ready.

They kept walking to 'C' block, to classroom 5.1. Out the front, there was a huge sign. 'BRING YOUR PARENTS TO SCHOOL DAY!' Seeley sighed; he knew this would be a long day...

***

"Good morning class, good morning parents!" said a woman, with glasses and a rather large nose.

"Good morning Ms. Brown!" called the class and some of the parents.

"I'd just like to say what an honour it is to have the parents of all these beautiful children here! First up, we will have," she said picking a name out of a hat, "Millandrah Booth?" she asked looking up. Milly trembled, but grabbed each of her parent's hands and walked up.

"Good morning." She started, but she kept holding on to Seeley and Temperance's hands. "Today I'm here to tell you about my parents. This is my dad, his name is Seeley. My dad is an FBI agent. He catches bad people who hurt others, so they pay for what they did. He always has to wear a suit, but he doesn't mind. He uses a gun, but he doesn't like it much, because it hurts others. Before my dad was an FBI agent he was a sniper. He has gone everywhere! My dad lives with me, my little brother Parker and my mum, Temperance. Temperance is an Anthropologist, at the Jeffersonian Institution, which is a museum. She looks at people who have passed away and no one knew what happened to them. My dad and mum are partners and they like that a lot. Are there any questions?" Milly asked quickly. One boy, who was thickset and had chocolate on his face, put his hand up. "Dillon?"

"Does your dad use his gun a lot?" he asked cheerfully.

"No! Only when he really has to!" Milly said sharply. There were no more questions after that. After two and a half hours of electricians, doctors and even post office workers talking, it was morning tea time, so all the parents and their kids went out to the courtyard.

"Milly you did such a good job!" Booth said giving his daughter a hug.

"Really?" Milly asked, spotting the glares of the populars; Kayla, Sasha and Sally-Anne. "I hope I did."


	3. Rage

**DO NOT OWN BONES, FOX DOES!! I do however own Milly **

After the long day, the family went home. When Booth opened the door, there was a *crunch*. He accidentally stood on the mail. "I always do that." He said to Milly. She laughed as she dropped her bag for some well earned TV.

Booth picked up the mail and sifted through it. Bill, bill, another bill, a letter to Temperance, and another one, which had Seeley's name on it. He took it and opened it. Booth couldn't believe it. He had not seen that handwriting since he was a sniper, which was a very long time ago. He read it and shook his head. He couldn't let _this_ happen. No way. He was not letting Milly or Parker see him.

He got his cell phone out and dialled a number, which was on the letter. "Hello? Who have I got here?" Booth asked. The person on the other end sounded surprised. The person started to rant, but Booth cut him off. "No, dad, you're not coming. I have been thinking about it and no. Yes I received your note and guess what? I burned it. In my office." The man on the other end started to tell Booth off. Booth listened intently. Once there was silence, Seeley asked waspishly, "Are you done?" when the voice agreed, Booth went on, "Ok, you listen here, right? You gave me grief as a kid and don't say you didn't dad! I am not letting you see Milly _or_ Parker right?" Booth said in an irate voice. The man on the other end started to apologise, but Booth wouldn't hear of it. "Dad! No! I haven't spoken to you for a while, and I've heard stuff from Jared-" but he was cut off by his dad who said stuff so quickly Booth looked like he was about to explode. "Don't say that about Jared!" and he hung up.

Breathing heavily he looked over. Milly stared at him frightened. He started over towards her, but she bolted to her room. 'Great.' He thought. 'My dad's being a pain and now Milly won't talk to me.' Frustrated Booth went and got changed and headed to his gym and started to work out.

A few hours later, Bones came home to find Booth watching TV unhappily with Parker who seemed happier than his dad and Milly playing on the computer quietly. "Hello." Tempe greeted her family, wondering what had happened. Booth noticed she was home, so he got up and pulled her into their room. "Ow! Booth that hurt!" she moaned.

"I'm sorry, but Bones, my dad is coming and I don't want him to. Last time we met, he wasn't well, himself. I've tried to talk to him, but, I think he's still coming." Booth said sadly.

"Booth, you don't mean?" she asked, giving him a hug. He nodded, not wanting the day to come.

He sat down with his face in his hands. "Milly saw me go off at him today. I don't think she had ever seen me that angry. It scared her." Seeley told her.

"It's ok; I'll go talk to her. Come on, I brought noodles home for us all, come on." She held her hand out and he took it, walking out a happier person than he was ten minutes ago.


	4. Dad

**DO NOT OWN BONES, FOX DOES!! I do however own Milly **

**** How is everyone enjoying season 5?? I 3 it! If you have any ideas to help me keep going, please put them on the reviews, thanks ****, now back to the story...****

_Seeley knew it was inevitable, that he would meet someone that he had no control of, he was, of course, referring to his dad. But, when everything seems to go down, there was one thing that would definitely lighten up the mood... A body!_

Booth's phone rang while he was driving to work. He fumbled around, using his knees to drive haphazardly on the road. Finally, getting his phone out, he answered it. "Booth." He listened with eagerness that could only show that there was a case. "Oh, ok, uh, just can I park my car, yeah hang on." So, putting his phone into his lap, he bypassed the FBI building and headed straight for the Jeffersonian. After parking messily, he got his notebook out and scribbled quickly, while putting the phone to his ear. "Uh, huh, ok, where? That's great, well; no it isn't, but thanks Charlie. Ok." And he slammed his phone shut.

Jogging into the Jeffersonian, he found his wife, in her office tapping away at the keyboard. "Bones, get your stuff, let's go, we have a case!" he grabbed her seat and pulled her to the door.

"Wha-, What? A case? Oh, just let me save **that** and I'll get my stuff." She addressed him. "Cam! We have a case! Get Wendell and go to...." she stopped, grabbed Booth's notebook and said to him, "I can't read your handwriting... ok..." she deciphered what she was looking for. "Greenwattle Drive!! See you there!" and she grabbed her coat. "Coming?" she asked, realising, Booth had stopped dead, staring at something or someone.

"Dad." He muttered. But Bones didn't hear him.

"Yeah, I know, it's a _dead_ body!" Bones said incredulously. Then, she scanned around to see what he husband was looking at. There was a man, with salt and pepper hair, staring at Booth, smiling. "Oh, you said _dad_, didn't you?" He nodded, walking away.

"Come on, we have a murder to solve." He just left his dad there, standing at the Jeffersonian. Bones stood still. "Bones!" and she went, tagging after Seeley.

"Coming!" she walked beside, but ended up jogging with him, because his walk was brisk and paced. "Why was your dad at the Jeffersonian? You didn't tell me he was coming today!" Booth stopped dead again.

"Listen, I didn't know he was coming today and I don't really care what he does, if he comes anywhere near the apartment, we are going to Cam's right?" he said indignantly. She nodded. He dialled Cam and started to speak to her. "Cam, can you please pick Milly and Park up? Its security, someone-" he stopped listening to her. "Yeah, it's him. No Camille! Don't call me Seeley! Ok, yeah, that's, Cam, ok. Thanks. I'll talk to you later." And he hung up. "Can we go to the body now?" he asked in a huff. She nodded mutely again and walked beside Booth, hoping he wouldn't explode.


	5. Rich People and Me Don't Mix

**DO NOT OWN BONES, FOX DOES!! I do however own Milly **

At the crime scene, Booth asked the FBI tech's where the body was. "We don't know, we just got the tip off." Frustrated Booth asked who tipped them off. "An electrician has been missing for 2 weeks, and a sniffer dog picked something up, except nothings there." Booth angry kicked the mulch.

After a few colourful and descriptive words were yelled at a number of people, Seeley investigated what very hard thing he hit. "Whoa." He said. "Whoa! Bones, I think I just found Mr. Fix-it!" he said happily.

"Did you compromise the remains? Don't call him Mr. Fix-it, unless you know this man?" she asked him severely.

"No, well, I don't know, I think he compromised me more than I compromised him, so you tell me." He said sarcastically. "And, I don't know anyone called Mr. Fix-it, it's just that he might be the electrician." He added. Bones shook her head and moved all the mulch off the remains with the help of some techs.

"Male, mid thirties, thickset. Waring on his patellas, which means he was on all fours a lot. Caucasian. More inquiry at the lab will tell us who he really is." Bones was in her bubble.

Booth almost popped it, but then he yelled out, "Ok, get this back to the Lab, ASAP!" then he spun around. A girl stood in front of him, staring at him. "Whoa! Oh, hi, who are you, little girl?" he asked awkwardly.

Her blue eyes snapped out of her trance and rather snobbishly said, "My name is Sasha Reynolds. I go to school with Milly." She smiled coldly. This freaked Booth out.

"That's nice. I'll tell Mills you said hi..." he almost got away, and then Sasha stopped him.

"Mr. Booth, was that the electrician, the body, or mummy or whatever?" she asked sweetly. He looked into her cold, ice blue eyes.

"I can't say. Sorry." And he rushed off to Bones, who was waiting at the car.

"What took you?" she asked grumpily. He waved her question away and hopped in the car.

"That little kid," he pointed at Sasha, who was swinging on her swing set, "Sasha, she was like 'I'm Sasha' and 'I go to school with Milly' and 'Was that a body?' and I was all like 'Hi' and 'ok' and 'Sorry can't say'... But she is really freaky!" They were now driving back to the Lab.

"All rich people are different, they act differently, they believe they have different rule set against them." Bones explained.

"Exactly, that's why, I. Don't. Like. Rich. Snobby. People. You just explained why, I just justified it. Ok, so, I'll drop you off, you go tell me who that person is and I'll go pick up Park and Mills and take them to the house. Cool?"

"I'm not cold, but that sounds good." Tempe replied. Booth shook his head and accelerated.


	6. Manners

**DO NOT OWN BONES, FOX DOES!! I do however own Milly **

Driving over to Cam's house, Booth went past the perfect little American houses, with the white picket fences and barbeques. Biting back a laugh, he drove up a suburban street where little children played outside in the front yards and their tired parents watched them dazedly.

Pulling up outside Cam's house, he honked the SUV's horn. Two young children, a girl and boy, Milly and Parker, came out the front with their bags. They we being followed closely by the watchful eye of Michelle, Cam's teenage daughter. Winding down the window, Booth called out to Michelle as his kids hopped in the car, "Thanks a million Michelle."

She nodded. "That's ok Seeley. Those two are always fun to look after!" waving goodbye, Booth winded up the window and they drove off.

Speeding along the motorway, Booth asked Milly: "Mills… What can you tell me about ah, oh yeah, Sasha Reynolds?" Millandrah's head shot up.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Her house is a crime scene. So come on, tell all." He smiled at her, but Milly didn't return the love.

"Sasha's a popular, you know, a girl you pretty much, except, way more-" But Booth cut her off.

"Ok! I get it; she was more on the sour side. Thanks Mills." But Milly wanted this conversation to keep going.

"Why? What happened dad?? Please tell me!" she begged. Booth shook his head. She said rebelliously, "It's a formal case; I cannot disclose any information that might put the case in jeopardy, exedra, exedra. I know dad, I'm an FBI brat, its one thing I will know." And she laughed half- heartedly.

"Exactly… What?! No, you're not a FBI brat! There's no such thing!" he looked sternly at her in the rear view mirror. "So, when you go to school, if Sasha comes up to you and says anything-"Booth started sharply, but Milly finished the sentence.

"Tell you immediately, as it could help the case." She said boredly, adding cheekily:" Yeah, I get it; I'm going 'undercover.'" She laughed again. Booth smiled as he pulled into the underground parking lot of the apartment building. Entering the apartment, Booth stopped the kids.

"Kids, walk the office and call Bones." Parker went to open his mouth, but Booth said quietly, "now!" scared; Milly grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to the elevator. Pulling his gun out, Booth slid quietly into the apartment.

"This is FBI!" he shouted. "Make your presence known!" But no sound was made. "I have a gun! Make your presence shown! You're trespassing!" Now Seeley was getting cross. "I'll give you five seconds!" he yelled impatiently.

"Seeley, Seeley, Seeley, didn't your mother ever teach you to use your manners?" a snide male voice asked.

Booth snapped. "Yeah, but then I got beaten up and took nothing from no-one _dad_. How beat me up again? Oh yeah, you!" he stormed to the place of the voice, and saw the same man at the Jeffersonian, kneeling painfully behind the lounge.


	7. Casino Cool Off

**DO NOT OWN BONES, FOX DOES!! I do however own Milly **

"So, are you gonna tell me why you broke into the house, evaded FBI and freak Park and Mills out?" Booth asked roughly. The door then banged open, with two people striding in with Milly and Parker. "Bones? Cam!? What are you doing??" Booth asked astounded.

Cam answered. "Milly rang up and said there was a break in. So Dr. Brennan brought me too, in case we had to shoot someone..." but she trailed off looking at Booth's father, who had his hands up in surrender position. "Booth, your dad didn't break in.... Did he?'

Seeley nodded, and then noticed something. A smell, one that he recognized from when he was a teenager. Breathing in and out again, Booth started to shake. "You've been drinking! Dad, don't move a muscle. If you do-" but it was too late, the drunken old man lashed out at Milly, who fell backwards. She put her hands out to protect her, but then there was a nauseating *crack* and a scream.

Booth roared in rage. Cam stood in front of Parker, shielding him from any harm. Bones knelt down and checked on Milly, who was teary from pain. "It hurts mum!" and she started to cry into Temperance's shoulder.

Booth then rugby tackled his father, who landed with a crash. "You're under arrest for attacking an innocent, evading FBI and trespassing!" Booth said roughly, putting the cuffs around the old man.

"Seeley!" he said drunkenly, "Go tell Jared I'll see him soon, ok? Yes, there's a good boy." He smiled, nodding his head.

"Booth! Don't- What- _He's_ your dad! You can't arrest your dad!" Bones said incredulously.

"Yeah, and he's the reason why I started to gamble! So, he can be put into lock up for 72 hours for all I care!" Booth bristled as he yanked his dad out to the SUV.

Bones started after him, but Cam stopped her. "Dr. Brennan, let me tail him. You look after these two."

Cam slid into her car, waited till a black SUV unevenly pulled out of the car park. She followed Booth to the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building. She waited a while, watching Booth haul his old dad into the building. After a while Cam looked at her watch and sighed. She had been sitting there for 20 minutes. Then Booth came out looking unhappy. He got into his car and sped down the road, and instead of turning off at the 2 roundabout, to get home, he kept driving. This worried Cam.

Booth then turned into the local casino's car park. "Uh oh." She said to herself. Cam also pulled up and kept on tailing him. Booth went to where the Craps tables where and sat down. Cam went to the bar. After 15 minutes, she had enough. She came over and grabbed him roughly on the shoulder. "Seeley! Stop now! You're going home."

Booth looked around and saw her. "No." he grunted. "I need to cool off." Cam looked astonished.

"Seeley, listen. You have a wife, a son and a little girl who you saved from foster care. She needs you, you are her idol. What about Brennan? You told her you were a _former_ gambler." Booth just looked at her.

"Camille, I told him not to come. I told him not to harass me. But he did. So, I am venting my feelings." Booth kept playing.

Cam then called someone, and talked to them urgently. Booth looked up, as if to ask who she called. "Your wife is on the way, Seeley. This isn't your fault. I promise. If you won't listen to me, I am hoping you will listen to Brennan." Booth shook his head.

"Cam! Please, just stop. I'm absolutely fine." Booth said putting his attention back to the game.

But Cam knelt down and whispered, "Last time you said that, you lost $1000 dollars and wouldn't talk to me for a week. I don't think you're absolutely fine." Then straightened up when she saw Temperance hurrying along.

Bones came over and whispered soothingly into his ear. He shook his head and answered, "He hurt my little girl. I'm meant to protect her."

Bones answered back, "Well what's the use of sitting her, gambling, and not protecting her? Come on." And she grabbed his hand and pulled him from his chair.

"Thanks Cam. I owe you." Bones said sadly, dragging he depressed looking partner out of the casino...


	8. Differences between Hurt and Happiness

**I do not own Bones, Fox does and everything else.. However, I do own Milly.**

As Booth was pulled to the car by his wife who was scathingly telling him that if he did it one more time, she would make him go do 'the programme' again. Cam watched warily from her car before heading home.

"Look, Bones, I'm sorry!" he said exasperatedly as he stepped into his wife's Porsche.

Temperance looked at him. "How can I believe you? Your father is just trying to love you. See, I know that you and your dad are not the best biological father and off spring material, but he is trying to make amends!"

"'Father and off spring material?'" Booth looked at her in a questionable manner, but continued nonetheless. "Ok. Since you believe my old man is alright, I'll let him stay for two nights. If he stuffs up, I'll be asking you why. Comprehende?"

"What?" she looked at him, but shook her head. "Fine." She started the car, which roared to life. "The crack you heard was actually the table behind Milly, which she hit. She's really sore, but will be ok." Bones explained to Seeley as he huffily sat staring out of the window. "Fine then, don't answer." Temperance said to Booth, who still stayed as still as a statue.

At a stop light, Seeley turned to face the front and said quietly, "I'm sorry Bones. It's just... well... you know... he made me almost kill myself."

Brennan answered back, "And what? Not looking after Parker and Milly doesn't kill you?" Booth shot a look at her. She stared into his eyes, and saw his eyes water slightly.

"Aw, hang on I have something in my eye." He wiped his eye lightly, and continued. "It does. But, sometimes we have to let go, and that is hard." Bones realised he was talking about Millandrah's resemblance to her deceased father, Carlos Spencer, who was Booth's best friend. "Every morning, when I go wake her up, she would remind me of everything I have lost and everything I have gained. It hurts, not like the pain if you get injured Bones, but the sort of pain that just aches and aches until you do something about it."

The lights turned green and they were on the home stretch. "Then do something about it. We can talk tonight, as long as it takes. But remember Booth, Milly will only remind you of the bad things, as long as you keep reminding yourself. So when you go to see her, think of things you have gained when you look at her. Ok?"

They turned into the underground parking of the apartment buildings. When Bones got out she walked to the other side and held her hand out for Seeley, who took it, a little happier than what he was when he was in the casino. They went up to their apartment, on the top floor and unlocked the door so they could get in. "Daddy!" squealed a girl. Looking for the source Booth searched around but was then pushed back a couple of steps as his daughter hugged his knees.

"Who babysat you and Parker, Mills?" Booth asked picking her up cheerfully. Bones smiled and thought _he took my advice; he must want to always be happy..._ Booth gave Milly a tight hug then put her down again.

"Angela and Jack and another man." She answered rather excitedly, "He said he never had met me or Parker." She said sadly.

Booth ran his hands through his hair, and then looked at Tempe for support. She nodded her head forward and said quietly, "Go on, I know you can do this Booth."

Jack and Angela knew that it was their queue to leave, so Angie said goodbye and they snuck out of the room unnoticed. Booth nodded and said "Hi dad. I suppose you haven't officially met my family have you?" to the man in Booth's recliner.

The man turned his head and agreed, "No, I haven't Seeley. I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have gone drinking."

But Seeley didn't even acknowledge his father apology. "This is my wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan, an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian and my partner."

Seeley's father said nicely, "Nice to meet you Temperance. Just call me dad ok?"

Tempe nodded and prodded Booth to keep going. "Uh, ok, this is my adopted daughter, Millandrah, she's 10 and this is Parker, my son with Rebecca, who is 9."

"You can see the Booth in the boy, no doubt about that. The girl must have the personality. You can call me papa, if that's alright?" the kids nodded.

"Milly, go for a shower sweetie." Temperance called to her daughter from the kitchen.

"Yes mum!" and Milly rushed off to the shower. Booth looked at his father, who returned his attention to the TV.

"Listen, dad, I have agreed for you to stay here for two days, and then you have to go back to Philadelphia, ok?" Seeley explained. "But if you stuff up, you leave straight away. That's a fair deal, you agree?"

"Yes Seeley. You haven't changed one bit. Other than you filling out a bit and getting married and kids and working for the FBI."

Booth sighed and decided to help with dinner.


End file.
